Operation: Save the Freakin World
by Yoonyuricorn
Summary: Hinamori Amu was on her was to London for a modelling gig when suddenly, the news blows up about a strange virus that causes humans to turn into zombies. One by one, the world becomes lifeless and chaotic until a Amu finds out about a potential cure to the virus. Now it's up to Amu and her friends to save the world. Rated T to be safe! AMUTOOOO
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm here to attempt to write a fanfiction ._. lets all pray that I wont go on some writes block forever LOL**

**But anyways I noticed Shugo Chara lacks zombies. And I've been playing RE6 a lot, so yeah... I decided to make my own little Shugo Chara zombie Apocalypse ^^**

**Idk if this is any good, so criticism is welcome!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

-x-

A girl with thin pouty lips yawned and sat straight up from her uncomfortable bed, trying to adjust her eyes to the lighting of her RV truck. She rubs her honey golden eyes to get rid of the crust and runs her fingers through her strawberry pink hair that were begging to be washed. With a desirable v shaped jaw line and thin long legs, this 21 year old girl could easily become a model. Of course that's what she flew to London for before all this crap happened.

She looked to her left to see her friend, Rima, sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. Amu smiled to herself and got up to dig around the RV for any sign of potential food. After searching through all the cupboards and drawers, Amu found some canned soup and smiled gratefully at the small can.

She began to cook to soup when she suddenly heard doors close with a small _thud_.

"'Mornin'…" Yawned a tired Rima.

Amu grinned at the petite girl with golden locks and said, "Hey you. We're having canned soup for breakfast."

Rima wiggled her nose and took a peek at what Amu was doing, "… Is it edible?"

With a sigh, Amu said, "Yes Rima, its edible."

Amu poured the finished soup into two bowls for each of them and set it down on the table.

"Hey Amu, let's go shopping today."

Amu swallowed her soup and looked at the girl. "Are you… sure? Those things are out there you know."

"Yeah I know but we need food and other stuff to take care of ourselves with. My clothes smell and my leg hair is not cute. At all"

Amu slapped her forehead and laughed, "Rima, you literally have no one to impress with your bushy legs! We can be hairy bush women together."

Rima bit her lips and pouted, "But Amu! I practically forgot what smooth legs feel like! Besides we have nothing to worry about, those things are stupid and we have weapons."

"Okay fine." Amu gave in, "Let's change into our day clothes and head to the convenient store at the nearby town. Bring your gun, flashlight in case, and a bottle of water."

The two girls finished eating their canned soups and went into the bedroom of the RV truck to change. Amu pulled on her usual black tank top and khaki baggy shorts. Plain, yes, but honestly… In a world full of zombies, why would she make the effort to look good? She stuffed her PSS silent pistol in her shorts, which she happened to steal from a dead soldier, and popped on her backpack, which included a water bottle and a flashlight inside. She looked over to Rima, "Ready?"

Rima was wearing a baggy grey shirt with loose shorts and shoved the same pistol in her shorts, along with a similar brown backpack.

"Let's go." Announced Rima.

The RV was parked along a river just outside of the city of London, but sadly it could not drive anymore. But Amu and Rima prefer to travel by foot. Cars attract too much attention and a group of zombies might end up chasing you. Amu joined hands with Rima and the two began walking towards the city.

"Hey, Amu." Rima spoke up.

"Hm?"

"You never told me about yourself."

"Neither did you." Amu laughed.

"Well I will after you." Rima smiled innocently at Amu.

"Fine fine." Amu started, "Well I'm from Japan, I had two parents and a younger sister, Ami. I've tried contacting them but it's impossible, I'm pretty sure the virus got them." Amu paused and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I came here to London for a modelling gig, but when I got here, it was all over the news."

"What what?" asked Rima.

"Are you really asking?" Amu laughed, "Zombies Rima, zombies everywhere!"

"Oh... right." Rima smiled innocently.

"Anyways, we're here." Amu let go of Rimas hand to take a look through the window to see the condition of the convienent store. It looked pretty messy in there and the lights were off. No sign of zombies so far, all looks safe.

"Get your flashlight out and lets go." Amu instructed.

Both girls took out their flashlight and opened the door to the convenient store slowly.

The door creaked a bit, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the store. No awkward moaning from zombies or footsteps.

"Let's stick together just to be safe." Rima suggested. Amu nodded in agreement and the two stepped into the store with their flashlights aiding them.

"First thing first, razors." Rima stated with extreme seriousness. Amu tried not to laugh and followed the petite girl to aisle 3 where all the hygiene was.

Rima grabbed three packs or razors while Amu was looking for which shampoo and conditioner to get. As Amu settled for Herbal Essence, Rima grabbed a few bars or soap and face wash while Amu grabbed a moisturizer. They placed all of their content in their respective bags and continued.

Yes, there is a zombie Apocalypse, but that is no excuse to be greasy.

"Okay let's grab some food now."

The two friends went to the end of the store where a small section of food took space. Amu grabbed a few boxes of mac n cheese while Rima got a few of ramen and both girls shoved it in their bags. Amu opened the fridge to grab the small carton of milk to drink as she continued to look for more food.

_Hmmm... We need food that won't expire quickly._ Amu thought to herself

Whatever.

Amu grabbed a few cans of ravioli and beans while Rima grabbed some chips and a loaf of bread.

"Okay Rima, you done?" Amu asked Rima and she nodded.

As they made their way out, Rima grabbed batteries for their flashlights and they exited the store in peace.

"Amuuuuuu!" Rima whined and did her famous puppy face.

Amu sighed, "What?"

"We need clothes! One more stop at the store next door and we can leave."

Amu nodded and they walked to the store next door. Amu peaked inside and noticed two zombies standing lifelessly by a rack of clothes. Amu whispered to Rima, "Gun out, it's go time."

Rima nodded with determination and took out her gun, along with Amu.

The door was already broken down, so the two girls had their guns pointed and walked carefully inside the store. They hid behind a stack of clothes, unnoticed by the zombies and Amu counted down with her fingers.

5,4,3,2,1

Both girls came out and aimed directly at the zombies head and pulled the trigger with no mercy. The zombies fell to the ground with a thud and Amu cooly stuck her gun her shorts.

Thankfully, they both have a silent pistol, so the sound of their gun won't attract any attention.

The two girls wandered around the store, picking comfortable clothes to wear for the week instead of these clothes they've worn for a month without washing them. Amu picked various baggy shirts and shorts, along with a bunch of socks, and Rima followed her with similar type of clothing. Comfort, not style.

They finished their duty and walked out of the store with heavy backpacks. It only took about 10 minutes to get home, so the girls linked arms and began walking towards their cozy RV truck.

"Okay Rima, your turn!" Amu stated.

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself, duh!"

"Oh!" Rima started, "Well I grew up in-"

_crack_

What was that?

-x-

**So? How was it? LOL**

**I think it's a pretty boring start, but I have a feeling it'll get better~**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Okay Rima, your turn!" Amu stated._

_"What?"_

_"Tell me about yourself, duh!"_

_"Oh!" Rima started, "Well I grew up in-"_

_crack_

_what was that?_

_-x-_

It sounded like a twig breaking.

Amu and Rima both stopped and turned around slowly, getting ready to whip out their guns. When they turned around, they saw... nothing? _What?_

"M... Maybe it was just a squirrel or something" Rima stuttered.

"Yeah..." Amu agreed.

But both girls knew that was not the case. They felt watched, and they're not sure if it's by someone or something. The two girls turned back around and started walking with extreme caution and silence.

Amu's spine shuddered as she felt eyes piercing through her back and she gradually picked up her pace along with Rima.

"A...Amu..." Rima gulped.

"What?"

"Don't look behind you... Just don't" Rima whispered frantically.

"Why? What is it?" Amu's brows creased with worry.

"I think I just saw a Tyrant."

"... Shit" Amu's breathing became uneven and she searched her brain for possible ways to escape this demon.

A Tyrant is an experiment gone horribly wrong with the virus. Well the entire virus has gone wrong, but this one is wrong to the max. They're large green creatures with reptile like skin and long claws. They're very powerful and once you're their target, you're lucky if you escape them.

Today, Amu and Rima are the lucky winners to be Tyrants target.

Rima screamed, "AMU!"

Amu turned around and saw the Tyrant running full speed towards them.

"SHIT! RUN RIMA!"

The two began to run with their guns in hand. They flung off their bags and dropped it by a tree and continued to run for their lives. Tyrant was gaining on them and it seemed like the two are done for. Rima slide down and hid underneath a car while Amu was about to do the same, until Tyrant caught her and threw her against a building.

Amu felt her back crack and yelled in pain.

"AMU!" Rima yelled with tears running down her face. "YOU BASTARD!"

Rima climbed out from the car and aimed her gun at Tyrants head. Nothing happened. Rima continued to shoot bullets through his head and the best effect it hand was Tyrant stumbling a bit.

"DAMN IT!" Rima yelled as she used up her bullets. She needed to reload, so she began to run to give her time to reload.

Tyrant, being a stubborn ass, did not hesitate to run after the small girl to rip her head off.

Rima finished loading her gun, turned around, and just as she was about to pull the trigger, she saw a ball of fire fly through the air and straight to Tyrants head. In result, his head blew to pieces and his body fell to the ground.

Rima was confused, but she didn't care. The small girl ran up to Amu to take a look at her condition.

"Amu! Amu do you hear me?" Rima called out.

"hmmmm..." Amu moaned a reply.

Rima tried her best not to cry, "Don't worry Amu.. I-I'll fix you up somehow!"

Amu's vision started to get blurry and she couldn't put it back to focus. Rima noticed this and slapped Amu's cheek lightly.

"AMU! Stay with me!"

But Amu couldn't bother with staying anywhere. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep off the pain, which is exactly what the pink haired girl did.

"Need help?" Asked a strange voice.

Rima turned around to see the owner of the voice and saw a group a men. A brown haired, green eyes one; a blue haired, blue eyed one; and a purple haired, golden eyed one. _The purple haired dude looks stupid... What's up with the girl hair? Or is he a girl? _Thought Rima.

"Who the hell are you?" The tiny girl asked fiercely.

"Woah, someone's moody." Chuckled the brown haired boy.

Rima rolled her eyes, "You're not infected are you?"

"No" stated the blue haired boy dryly.

Rima just stared, which gave Mr. Long Hair his cue to speak.

"Um... brown hair is Kukai, blue hair is Ikuto and I'm Nagihiko. We saw you getting attacked by big ol' Tyrant over there and decided to lend a helping hand."

"Oh, that was you? Thanks." Rima looked back towards Amu and tried to get the girl on her back to carry her home.

Rima began walking away to go back to the RV truck when one the boys asked,

"Hey, need any help?"

"No you can leave now." Replied Rima.

_No wait... shit the bags. I did NOT come here to be attacked by Tyrant and come home empty handed!_

"On second thought... Carry those bags by the tree over there, peasants." Rima called out.

The boys sweat dropped and Kukai and Nagihiko grabbed the bags and began following the small, child-like girl.

Ikuto walked up towards the girl and asked, "Need any help carry strawberry shortcake over there?"

Rima rolled her eyes, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay... Well where are we even going?"

"To our RV truck. I have to help Amu recover."

_Ah, so Amu is her name. Whatever, she's strawberry shortcake to me._ Ikuto thought to himself.

After 7 minutes of walking, Rima's fragile legs began to wobble and feel weak. Ikuto seemed to notice this so he asked again, "Seriously let me carry her, you're legs are shaking."

"Ugh fine, take her you peasant." Rima said in annoyance and defeat. She slide Amu onto Ikuto's back and Ikuto smirked as he felt Amu's breast press against his back. _Damn, she's pretty hot._

"Hey Kuk-," Rima was cut off by Ikuto.

"I'm Ikuto"

"Right, but on a serious note I swear to God if you guys are only tagging along to rape us or something I will not hesitate to slice your family jewel."

Ikuto chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind, princess. But no, we're tagging along because it's been days since we found any other form of human life. I think it'd be best to stick together as a human minority, don't you think?"

Rima took that into consideration, "Well, that's true. Just make sure your little group of worms dont try anything."

Ikuto sweat dropped at how such a small girl could be so fearless.

"Man, why is only Ikuto talking to the blondie?" Kukai asked, annoyed.

"Well he always was smooth with the ladies." Nagihiko answered, twice as annoyed, and continued, "She's pretty cute though, huh?"

"... Yeah dude whatever. She scares me!" Kukai shuddered.

Nagihiko smiled and looked at Kukai, "Pussy boy"

"Yeah says the one with long chick hair!" Kukai replied defensively.

"Touche my friend. Touche."

Rima sighed and unlocked the door to hers and Amu's cozy RV truck by the river. "We're here, peasants."

Rima stepped into the RV and noticed that everything was in it's place. She sighed a sigh of relief and the boys followed her behind.

"Nagihiko, place Amu on the bed at the end of the RV and you guys set the bags on the table over here." Rima instructed.

"Oh my God it's Ikuto for the last time!"

"Yeah whatever, go put Amu on the bed, go go."

Ikuto mumbled unintelligent words to himself and went to the bedroom to place Amu down gently on the bed.

He took at look at strawberry shortcake to examine her a bit more.

_Clear and smooth skin, big bright eyes, cute and kissable lips, tall nose bridge, sexy collarbone, nice boobs, thin waist, hot legs... Oh god she's mine. _Ikuto thought to himself.

_I mean, if we think about this logically, to preserve the human race, we're going to have to reproduce. What am I saying? I don't want to bring children into a world like this._ Ikuto slapped himself mentally. _But she is cute...__ Whatever._ Ikuto sighed and stood up to leave. He took one glance back at the girl and couldn't help but notice her rather... prominent cleavage.

_Oh god._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner ;; Tbh I have no good excuse, I was just lazy LOLOL. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter~ I'm not that good at writing action... so please excuse the fail.**_  
_

_That stupid skank has been out for a day now. How dare she leave me alone with these two weirdos?_ Rima cursed to herself as she washed her clothes in the river.

Nagihiko and Ikuto have been playing cards in the RV for the past hour and Rima was getting impatient.

"Yo, you useless pricks! Go check up on Amu to see how her condition is!" Rima yelled loud enough for the boys to hear.

She heard the two boys groan and watched them get up through the small window in the RV.

Ikuto opened the door to the bedroom and saw the pinkette still unconscious on the bed.

"Hey Ikuto lift her shirt up for me." Nagihiko instructed.

"... Dude, what?"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes, "Idiot, I was studying to become a doctor remember? Lift it up so I can examine her swelling."

"Why can't you do it? You're the doctor, this is just awkward!" Ikuto complained.

"You should be thanking me. Plus I don't wanna cheat on Rima." Nagihiko smirked.

"... She doesn't even like you. But okay whatever." Ikuto sat next to Amu and slowly lifted her shirt so Nagihiko could examine her sprained rib.

It wasn't a pretty sight, so Ikuto turned his head away as Nagi did his thing.

"Well the swelling died down a bit," He said and went to check her pulse, "And her pulse is normal. We should apply some ice to speed up the healing"

"Okay so go apply ice, doc"

"No, man, you do it! Just grab a plastic bag, use the water from the river, and apply it GENTLY to the would for about 15 minutes."

Ikuto glared at his friend, "Fine"

He got up and went to get a bag and made his way towards the river. _Hmm... That's odd. Where'd Rima go?_

"Yo Nagi!" Ikuto called out.

"What man?" Nagihiko poked his head out the door.

"Your future wife is missing, wanna go look for her while I take care of strawberry shortcake?"

Nagihiko paled, "DEAR GOD NO!". He went to grab his gun and ran out to find Rima in the forested area.

The purple haired Rapunzel looked around to find any signs as to which direction the young girl went to. At the corner of his eye he saw a bracelet and figured it must belong to Rima. Picking up and examining the bracelet, he noticed the name _Tadase_ waswritten in cursive along the bracelet. _Tadase...? Ah, this isn't the time to be worrying about who that is, I have to find Rima!_

Nagihiko followed the same direction in which he saw the bracelet from and began running to save his princess.

-x-

Ikuto rolled his eyes at his friend, "He's probably getting worried for nothing." Ikuto filled up the small plastic bag with the refreshing and cool water from the river. He tied a knot at the top and made his way back into the RV to tend for his strawberry shortcake.

Ikuto opened the door and saw Amu exactly as when he left her. He smiled and laid down next to her to do the instructions he was told. _But... Still... It feels awkward to be lifting her shirt like this. _Ikuto slowly lifted her shirt and applied the cool bag gently on her swollen wound. He looked at the areas of her skin that wasn't bruised and swollen and he took note of her milky smooth skin. _Her skin must feel like silk,_ Ikuto thought.

He decided to examine her some more and noticed that despite her greasy and messy hair, it still looked radiant and soft to the touch. Her eyelashes aren't the thickest, but for asian lashes, they're pretty long and fluttery.

As Ikuto continued to examine each and every detail about the girl, he didn't notice that Amu is about to wake up until he heard a soft sound escape from her lips.

"Fuck", Amu mumbled gently. Okay, soft sound but harsh word.

Ikuto took off the water bag from her chest and pulled her shirt down before she noticed. "Amu! You're awake! How do you feel? Does it hurt to move? Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Amu asked as she rubbed her head with her hand.

"You passed out from the pain, I guess shock? Tyrant screwed up your ribs, kinda, sorta." Ikuto tried his best to explain, but hey, Nagihiko's the doctor, not him.

"How long was I out?" Amu blinked a few times to adjust to the sunlight and continued to rub her head.

"A day. You think you can walk? You injury has been doing pretty well since Nagi has been studying to become a doctor and all."

"I don't know, my head- no my everything is killing me. Where's Rima? And I seriously need some Advil." Amu slowly sat up and leaned against the wall.

"Rima...?" Ikuto paused. _Shit what do I say? If I say Rima's missing she'll go apeshit._

"Ah! Rima... Her and Nagihiko went... Somewhere." Ikuto tried his best to pull off a believable smile, and to his luck, Amu bought it.

Ikuto walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the Advil that Nagihiko brought yesterday and a glass of water for his strawberry shortcake.

"Here, it's Advil."

-x-

Nagihiko continued to run until he heard a faint scream that sounded just like Rima's voice except a few pitches higher. Nagi's eyes widened and he followed the source of the sound. A few seconds later her came in contact with a herd of zombies and a crying Rima shaking on top of a tree.

"OH MY GOD" Nagihiko panicked and ran up to the herd of zombies, throwing his fear to the side just this time.

The zombies took notice of him and began running towards him.

These kind of zombies are different than the regular, slow walking zombies. Instead of blank eyes, the have blood shot eyes and are almost like when you give a dog some crack. They claw at you and eat your guts until you have none left. But Nagihiko didn't care.

Aiming his gun and a crimson eyed zombies' head, he pulled the trigger a few times until the zombie dropped. He continued this until he noticed that there's too many zombies and only one of him.

He charged at a zombie and dropped kicked it in the face while shooting another zombies behind him in the head.

Rima looked down and saw Nagihiko fighting all those zombies by himself. _Dammit, I have to help him!_

Rima took out her knife from her back pocket and jumped down from the tree.

She charged up from behind a zombie and stabbed it straight in the head, with it's blood squirting right at her face. _Ew_.

The two continued to fight all the zombies until all of them have dropped dead. They panted, blood smeared all over them, and stared at each other. Rima's eyes got watery and she ran to hug Nagihiko.

"Thanks for coming to save me." Rima sniffed and hugged him tighter.

_Woah... No kidding when people say love forms when things get difficult._ Nagihiko awkwardly hugged her as well, rubbing her back slowly.

Rima looked up at his face and glared. "Don't you dare take this the wrong way, Rapunzel. I'm just thankful I'm alive, got it?" Rima looked back down and hugged him again.

"Uh... Yeah, no problem." Nagihiko sweat dropped and smiled to himself.

"Ah... I found this." He took out the bracelet from his pocket and showed it to Rima. Rima stared at it and kept silent.

"Is it yours or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Rima snatched her bracelet from Nagihikos hand and put it on her wrist. "Let's go back to the RV."

**R&R like now :3 **

**OMG LMAO guys I just noticed I didn't include Kukai like, anywhere. I totally forgotabout him ._. Just pretend he's... fishing or something. I'll be sure to include him a lot on the next chapter ^^**


End file.
